


Преклонение

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Он чувствует себя языческим божеством. Стайлз стоит на коленях, словно жертва.





	Преклонение

**Author's Note:**

> Фиксация, упоминания спанкинга, секс-игрушки

Он чувствует себя языческим божеством.

Стайлз стоит на коленях, словно жертва. Руки туго стянуты за спиной, плечи почти вывернуты из суставов. Легкий сквозняк скользит по обнаженной коже, порождая волны дрожи. Соленые капли пота стекают по лбу, спине и груди. Глаза подернуты поволокой, а рот приглашающе распахнут.

В другой раз Питер бы не сомневаясь воспользовался этим негласным приглашением, но не сейчас. Он завороженно следит, когда Стайлз задушено скулит, почувствовав очередную вибрацию от игрушки, погруженной глубоко в него.

Питер изрядно развлекся, прежде чем позволить Стилински опуститься на вибратор до предела: ягодицы парня все еще приятного пунцового оттенка от полученных шлепков, у шеи уже наливается синевой цепочка засосов, а на животе блестят капли семени, еще не высохшие после первого оргазма. 

Стайлз выглядит оттраханным. Запах его довольства и вновь нарастающего возбуждения заполняет комнату, заставляя Питера предвкушающе облизываться между короткими щелчками пульта управления вибратором. Когда скорость становится быстрей — Стайлза выгибает дугой. Он скребется об пол, тянется к Питеру, расположившемуся в кресле прямо перед ним, и хрипит сорванным от крика и стонов голосом. Когда бегунок стремиться в обратную сторону — Стилински замирает. Вслушивается в ощущения и едва заметно подается назад, будто пытаясь почувствовать еще больше. В эти моменты в его глазах нет ничего, кроме оглушительной животной жажды плоти, и Питер едва сдерживается, чтобы не остановиться.

Он знает, каким Стайлз будет потом. Раскрытым. Распаленным. Скулящим. Требующим. Не получив желаемого, тот превращается в настоящую шлюшку: легко добирается до его члена, сыпет пошлостями и буквально орет, заставляя Питера двигаться сильнее.

От одной мысли об этом становится трудно дышать. Член болезненно трется о ширинку, и Питер спешит избавиться от дискомфорта. Его движения не ускользают от Стайлза — тот протестующе стонет, тянется к нему, ползет и жадно трется щекой о бедро.

— Пожалуйста, Питер, пожалуйста. Я больше не выдержу. Пожалуйста, просто трахни меня… Пожалуйста, заполни меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Питер вздергивает парня выше одним движением — Стайлз едва может двигаться, ноги трясутся и подгибается, а связанные за спиной руки мешают обрести привычное равновесие. Его действия выверены и отточены: раз — выключить вибратор, два — вытянуть его из Стайлза, три — захватить его рот поцелуем, четыре — толкнуться в готовое, растраханное нутро, выбив у Стилински стон, пять — потеряться в жаре чужого тела.

Стайлз именно такой, как нужно. Плотно обхватывает собой его ствол, подается на толчки, стонет, покусывает губы и раздраженно шипит, когда веревки лишь сильнее впиваются в кожу.

Он прекрасен.

У Питера нет ни шанса. Он яростно вбивается в его дырку, покусывает плечо, сжимает руки на талии и довольно рычит, почувствовав, как Стайлза сотрясает дрожью перед тем, как белесые капли спермы брызнут ему на живот. Он заметно обмякает — Питер тянется к веревкам, слегка ослабляя путы, чтобы Стайлз смог ухватиться за него, легко встает с кресла и, не выпуская драгоценную ношу из хватки, опускается на кровать.

Стайлз довольно улыбается и притягивает его на себя, удовлетворенно урча, когда Питер возобновляет толчки. Много не нужно — десяток, другой и он срывается в оргазм следом, но вовсе не спешит освобождать любовника из своих рук.

До рассвета еще далеко.


End file.
